Hamsters Enamorados
by Little Sweet Demon
Summary: La Primera Cita de Gorritas y Penélope, los Ham-Hams estan mucho más emocionados que esta pareja...


**Hamtaro**   


**Hamster's in Love**   
**o**   
**La primera cita de Gorritas y Penélope.**

  
  
  


**Hamtaro - Opening.**   
(1er. Verso)   
Hamta la fiesta!   
Kushi-Kushi Kushi-Uhhhh   
Hamtaro!   
Uno a otro aquí nos apoyamos!   
Es genial!   
Nos encanta saborear semillas   
Los Ham-Hams!   
Cuándo en problemas, la ayudamos!   
Hamtaro!   
En instantes, Grandes Aventuras!   
(Coro)   
Laura fue a la escuela, vamonos al Club Ham-Ham!   
Cantamos los ratones la podemos ayudar   
Cuídense del gato es astuto en verdad   
Si trabajamos juntos lo haremos fallar, whee   
(2do. Verso)   
Hamtaro!   
Panda, Cerebrin, Gran Jefe,   
Ellos son!   
Gorritas, Dandy y Colita   
Di Ham-Hams!   
Bocadin, Bromin, Pashmina   
Hamtaro!   
En Instantes, Grandes Aventuras!   
Disculpen, pero en mi rueda quiero jugar, whee   
(Final)   
Hamtaro!   
Los Ham-Hams te ayudaran!   
Hamtaro!   
I tu te divertirás!   
Hamtaro!   


Club Ham.   
Todos los Hámster estaban ocupados, Cerebrin, Tigrilla, Colitas y Pashmina estaban leyendo cada uno un libro, Penélope estaba haciendo un dibujo de su mejor amiga, Bocadin y Pimienta hablaban tranquilamente en un rincón de la habitación, mientras Hamtaro y el resto de los Hámster estaban al parecer ensayando una obra de teatro.   
- Gran Jefe: Detente ahí villano o probaras mi fuerza.   
- Bromin: Nadie puede contra el hechicero Bromin....   
Bromin y el Gran Jefe luchaban con sus espadas improvisadas, así como el resto de los Hámster del club, nadie se dio cuenta de que el último Hámster que faltaba, Gorritas, entro llevando un sobre de color amarillo.   
- Gorritas: Pe… Pe… Penélope.   
Penélope se volteó a ver al dueño de la voz.   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Gorritas: E... E... Esto es para ti...   
Gorritas corrió fuera del Club muy sonrojado, Penélope tomo la nota entre sus patas y se la llevo a Pashmina junto a su dibujo.   
- Pashmina: Es para mi?   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
Pashmina tomo el dibujo y lo vio, luego sus amigas.   
- Pashmina: Es muy hermoso Penélope.   
- Colitas: Penélope quiere bastante a su amiga Pashmina...   
Dijo Colitas en su clásico acento francés.   
- Pashmina: Espera, que es esto...   
Pashmina observo la carta y la abrió.   
- Pashmina: Es... es... una carta de amor!!!   
Al escuchar esto, todos los Ham-Ham del club dejaron sus "importantes obligaciones" y se apresuraron a rodear a Pashmina.   
- Bocadin: Una carta de amor?   
- Dandy: Que has dicho mi linda Pashmina...   
- Bromin: Quien puedo mandarte una carta de amor y porque no se me ocurrió a mi primero...   
- Tigrillo: Mi linda Pashmina, tu no vas a conformarte con una simple carta de un Ham desconocido...   
- Colitas: Una cadta de amor, es muy romántico...   
- Tigrilla: Me gustaría que alguien me diera una a mi...   
Tigrilla volteo a ver a su inseparable novio, Cerebrin, pero este estaba tan absorto en su lectura que ni siquiera la oyó.   
- Tigrilla: En fin, de quien es Pashmina...   
- Pimienta: Si, no nos tengas en suspenso y léela pronto...   
Dijo Pimienta con su tan particular acento campirano.   
- Pashmina: Es que la carta no es mía... es para Penélope...   
- Todos: Penélope!!!   
Todos los Ham-Ham soltaron un grito de admiración.   
- Pashmina: Si, como escucharon, es una carta para Penélope...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
Pashmina le dio la carta a Penélope.   
- Pashmina: Toma Penélope, creo que tu debes leerla...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
Penélope tomo la carta y la abrió, comenzó a leerla o eso parecía, la volteo para todos lados y luego se la dio de vuelta a Pashmina para que se la leyera.   
- Pashmina: Lo olvide, aun no sabes leer...   
Todos los Hámster se cayeron al suelo al escuchar este comentario.   
- Pashmina: Es... una carta de Gorritas...   
Mientras arriba, Gorritas se encontraba junto al estanque viendo su reflejo e intentado tranquilizarse.   
- Gorritas: Que sucede si ella dice que no...   
El corazón de Gorritas latía mucho más rápido que cuando acababa de hacer sus ejercicios en su rueda Ham.   
- Gorritas: Pe... Pe... Penélope...   
Gorritas seguía viendo su reflexión cuando un Hámster se apareció a su lado, pero no era quien pensaba.   
- Hamtaro: Hola Gorritas...   
- Gorritas: Hamtaro!   
Hamtaro se sentó junto a Gorritas a ver su reflejo en el estanque.   
- Hamtaro: Veo que estas muy solo, no quieres entrar al Club Ham...   
Gorritas se notaba muy intranquilo.   
- Gorritas: Sí, es solo que...   
- Hamtaro: Es por la carta verdad?   
- Gorritas: Co... como supiste...   
- Hamtaro: Penélope se la dio a Pashmina junto a su dibujo y ella la leyó por error, aunque al final tuvo que leerla toda, ya que Penélope no sabe leer...   
Hamtaro dijo esto con una ligera gota de sudor corriendo por su frente.   
- Gorritas: I... que dijo Penélope...   
- Hamtaro: Pues su frase usual, Ookyoo!   
A Gorritas le salió una gota de sudor.   
- Hamtaro: Pero no te preocupes, Pashmina dijo que no tenías porque preocuparte, además Penélope se notaba muy alegre...   
- Gorritas: Que bueno... Hamtaro, te puedo hacer una pregunta...   
- Hamtaro: Claro.   
- Gorritas: Como es que alguien se puede enamorar de un Hámster al que siempre ve y aun no saberlo, siempre vi a Penélope como mi amiga, pero no fue sino hasta hace unos días que comprendí que la quería más que a una amiga...   
- Hamtaro: A veces... bueno... tu sabes... así es el amor... ya sabes como son estas cosas...   
Gorritas solo suspiro, quizás no era a Hamtaro precisamente a quien debía hacerle este tipo de preguntas, pero era el Hámster con el que más confianza tenía.   
- Hamtaro: Si quieres luego le preguntamos a Colitas o a Cerebrin, tal vez haya algo en uno de sus libros, por ahora ven, Penélope te esta esperando muy impaciente en el Club Ham.   
- Gorritas: S... sí.   
Gorritas y Hamtaro se encaminaron al Club Ham, adentro Penélope corría alegremente por todo el club.   
- Pashmina: Penélope no corras tanto, te puedes lastimar...   
- Tigrilla: Esta enamorada, no puedes impedirlo...   
- Colitas: Oui, deja que Penélope se diviedta...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Pashmina: La dejaría, pero debemos prepararla para cuando venga Gorritas...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
Penélope detuvo su marcha y se apresuro hacia donde estaba Pashmina.   
- Pashmina: Eso es, ahora te podemos dejar aun más bella para tu cita...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo, Ookyoo!   
- Pashmina: Sí, pero primero quédate quieta Penélope...   
Mientras Pashmina, Colita y Tigrilla arreglaban a Penélope, afuera los demás Ham-Ham esperaban a Gorritas.   
- Dandy: Gorritas todo un conquistador, quien lo creería...   
- Tigrillo: Es que lo aprendió de un experto...   
- Pimienta: Ojalá mi Bocadin aprendiera algo de él...   
- Bocadin: Pimienta...   
Bocadin se sonrojo con el comentario de su novia.   
- Gran Jefe: Bueno, llego el novio...   
Hamtaro y Gorritas por fin llegaban, pero como el resto de los Ham-Ham, tuvieron que esperar fuera del club.   
- Bromin: Esta espera me mata...   
- Dandy: I te agradecería que no contaras ningún chiste, ya la sola espera es mucho castigo...   
- Bromin: Que tratas de insinuar Dandy...   
- Cerebrin: Chicos, por favor, no vallamos a arruinar esta ocasión tan especial...   
Dijo Cerebrin, sin dejar de leer en ningún momento.   
- Hamtaro: Me pregunto porque se demoraran tanto...   
- Pimienta: Eso es obvio Hamtaro, deben arreglar muy bien a Penélope para su primera cita...   
- Gorritas: Pe... Penélope...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
Gorritas casi se desmaya al escuchar la voz de Penélope, las chicas por fin habían salido, pero Penélope lucía muy distinta, para empezar... no estaba llevando su manta usual, más de un Hámster se asombro al ver esto.   
- Hamtaro: Penélope?   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Dandy: Bueno, ya sabemos que ella si es Penélope.   
- Bocadin: Es muy extraño, aun no me acostumbro a ver a Penélope sin su manta...   
Pero no solo Penélope lucía distinta, Gorritas no se encontraba usando su usual gorra verde, esta vez usaba un pequeño sombrerito azul.   
- Gorritas: Luces increíble...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Pashmina: Bien y donde piensan ir niños…   
- Gorritas: Ir?   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Tigrillo: Sí, es su primer cita, no crees que debes llevar a la dama a un lugar especial…   
- Gorritas: El Club Ham no es un lugar especial?   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Dandy: Porque no piensas en algo un poco más romántico Gorritas...   
- Gorritas: Como que?   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Cerebrin: Que te parece una caminata por el parque…   
- Colitas: O una puesta de sol frente al estanque...   
- Bocadin: O mejor aun, compartiendo una deliciosa cena de castañas y semillas de girasol...   
- Bromin: Tu solo pensando en comer...   
- Bocadin: Perdón, es que tengo mucha hambre, no he comido desde hace veinte minutos...   
- Pimienta: Pues saben, no es mala idea, una cena romántica es lo que esta pareja necesita...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Gorritas: Cena… romántica?   
- Pashmina: Pero aquí no tenemos de esos lujosos restaurantes que tienen los humanos...   
- Bocadin: Aunque podríamos preparar nosotros mismos los deliciosos platillos…   
- Hamtaro: Sabes Bocadin, no es mala idea…   
- Colitas: Ya entendí…   
Colitas sonrió al comprender la idea de Hamtaro.   
- Hamtaro: Ustedes dos vallan a divertirse y nosotros prepararemos todo para cuando tengan hambre...   
- Gran Jefe: Que idea se te ha ocurrido Hamtaro…   
- Hamtaro: Ya verán, vamos a convertir al Club Ham en un restaurante romántico…   
- Todos: Sí!!!   
Penélope: Ookyoo!   
Todos los Hámster entraron al club dejando afuera a unos muy confundidos Gorritas y Penélope afuera.   
- Gorritas: I... que quieres hacer Penélope...   
Dijo Gorritas muy nervioso.   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
- Gorritas: Podemos ir a la montañas de bellotas…   
Penélope vio un poco extraño a Gorritas.   
- Gorritas: Lo sabía, era mala idea.   
Penélope sonrió.   
- Penélope: Vamos.   
Gorritas se quedó sin habla al oír a Penélope decir algo más que su usual Ookyoo, sin embargo esta solo sonrió.   
- Gorritas: P... Penélope...   
Penélope tomo del brazo a Gorritas y se lo llevó fuera de la casa club, mientras adentro, los Hámster conversaban mientras redecoraban el club.   
- Colitas: Así que Penélope ya sabe más palabras...   
- Pashmina: Sí, queríamos enseñárselas antes, pero estaban algo ocupados...   
- Hamtaro: Pues habrá tiempo de sobra para escucharlas todas cuando acabemos...   
- Panda: Que les parece si construyo más mesas...   
- Bocadin: Que tipo de comida sirven en un restaurante, creen que pueda comer algo?   
- Bromin: Dandy será el mesero...   
- Dandy: Ser mesero es mejor que payaso de circo...   
- Bromin: A quien llamas payaso...   
- Gran Jefe: Dejen de pelear, debemos terminar de redecorar el club antes de que Penélope y Gorritas lleguen...   
- Cerebrin: Hablando de ellos, alguien sabe donde fueron?   
Dijo Cerebrin luego de cerrar la puerta.   
- Tigrilla: Que extraño...   
Dijo Tigrilla al comprobar lo que decía su novio.   
- Hamtaro: Creen que debamos buscarlos?   
- Gran Jefe: Sí, vamos, pueden estar en problemas...   
Pero antes de que Hamtaro y el Gran Jefe pudieran organizar al equipo de búsqueda, Colitas y Pashmina los detuvieron.   
- Colitas: No creo que deban hacer eso...   
- Pashmina: Gorritas y Penélope deben estar solos...   
- Hamtaro: Pero muchachas ellos...   
- Colitas: Muchachas nada, por un día dejemos que cuiden uno del otro...   
- Pashmina: Sin embargo... no es bueno dejarlos solos, hay muchos peligros en el parque...   
- Colitas: Eso, hay que cuidarlos pero de lejos...   
Ambas hámster sonrieron, a los demás les salió una gota de sudor, mientras en el lago, Gorritas y Penélope veían la puesta del sol tranquilamente.   
- Gorritas: Penélope...   
- Penélope: Gorritas...   
- Gorritas: Penélope...   
- Penélope: Gorritas...   
- Gorritas: Penélope…   
- Penélope: Gorritas...   
- Gorritas: Penélope...   
- Penélope: Ookyoo!   
Ambos Hámster se vieron y sonrieron.   


Fin.   
Quién sabe... 

  
  
  


**Hamtaro - Ending.**

Dandy, Penélope, Siestin, Pashmina, Panda, Gran Jefe, Diversión!   
Mira Penélope, sies mi napas, fiesta y gran napas & Hamtaro! 

Hamster, Ham-Ham, Ticky Ticky, Kushi Kushi   
Semillas, Khrrmp Khrrmp, Hamtaro!   
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ooh, la la la   
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ooh, la la 

Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ooh la la la   
Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya ooh, la, la ya   
Canta y veras   
Ooh, Ooh   
Que lo lograras   
Cuando lo deseas de verdad   
Tienes que dar lo mejor   
Ooh, Ooh   
Entrégate en tu labor   
I llegaras hasta el sol...   
Esta canción secreta es... especial!   
Mucha suerte te traerá   
Todos los Ham-Hams te ayudaran   
Solamente tienes que cantar...   
Dandy, Penélope, Siestin, Pashmina, Panda, Gran Jefe, Diversión!   
Mira Penélope, sies mi napas, fiesta y gran napas & Hamtaro! 

Pequeños Hámster grandes aventuras   
Ham-Hams, Hamtaro! 


End file.
